


SUGAR

by Freddia



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting, Voyeurism, on line sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: Maybe Froy is finally the guy who will help Richard to overcome an old ghost that continues to play with him.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Froy Gutierrez, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Sugar daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick of this cuarantine!, but at least I have time to create and to write.
> 
> Richard and Froy are cuaranting together, and I really wish to be a fly.
> 
> Taron is with his family, bored and horny but, is he "the ghost"?
> 
> I still can't get over Richard and Taron, that's why, judge me.
> 
> Remember english is no my native lenguage, so be nice, and thank you to PrincessMarion.

Another day of lockdown… another beautiful day to go nowhere.

The spring sun came through the window making his eyes burn. He washed his face in the bathroom and gently wiped it dry with the cotton towel.

He brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and a little perfume. He combed his hair, but his beard looked pretty good, so he hydrated it with oil and cream.

He put on a T-shirt, a pair of shorts, and flip flops. He looked great, but nobody saw him ... well, almost nobody.

The house smelled of coffee and toast. He heard the blender running and a smile formed on his lips that grew larger when he went downstairs and saw him making breakfast.

Froy was wearing a pair of black boxers, he only got dressed if he had to leave the house to go buy food. Almost naked he was a daily sweet temptation.

Richard saw his boyfriend's shirt resting on one of the kitchen chairs, and he was not going to allow that piece of cloth to cover his beautiful body.

He took it in his hands and walked stealthily until he reached him.

He covered Froy's eyes with the shirt, causing the boy to freak out and tense his body, but only for an instant.

"Good morning" he greeted.

"Shh" Richard whispered in his ear.

"Someone else is awake" Froy said moving against his butt.

"I said: shhh" Richard repeated, tightening the shirt even more over the boy's eyes "I don't like to talk before my coffee"

“I’m sorry”

Richard held the shirt with one hand, and stroked his boyfriend's bottom with the other, just for a moment, and then he spanked him hard.

"Say it again" demanded "I didn’t believe it"

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

Richard spanked the boy's butt again with his open hand, causing him to emit a groan of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Again" he asked, biting his ear.

“I’m so, so sorry” said.

“Such a good, good boy”

Richard removed the shirt that covered his boyfriend's eyes, but immediately took him from his hair and made him lean his body on the kitchen counter.

With one of his hands he held the boy's head in place, and with the other he traced a path down his soft back and shoved it into his boxer shorts.

Froy groaned when he felt one of Richard's fingers inside him.

"That’s right" said "Loosen up, be a good boy"

"Am I?" He asked "... a good boy?"

"You are. You’re my good boy”

Richard leaned over him and kissed his cheek warmly as he inserted another finger.

"You can do this, beautiful" he said, kissing his cheek.

His fingers went in and out faster and faster, and he ventured to introduce a third, relaxing his boyfriend with soft kisses and beautiful words.

“Can I touch myself?” Froy asked.

“No yet, beautiful”

His boyfriend didn't utter the safe word, so he dipped his fingers deeper and faster.

"Please ..." Froy pleaded.

Richard played a little more with his ear and kissed the perfect skin of his face several times before giving the order.

"Do it"

The boy touched himself and came in no time.

Froy turned to look at him, he was flushed, his eyes bright and his breathing fast.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Richard greeted.

Froy responded with a passionate kiss while Richard reciprocated in the same way and put the boxers in place.

"Go wash your hands" said the boy "Breakfast is ready"

_

Richard was lying on the couch while reading some online articles that his publicist was sending to him. Apparently it was no longer a secret that he and Froy were quarantined together.

"You're not going to believe this" said Froy, walking into the house with the food.

"I can guess"

"Paparazzis!"

“Well… it seems we’re news”

Froy took his boyfriend's cell phone and read one of the articles.

“Fuck!”

"Who cares, baby?" he said, carefree "It's just gossip, not even a scandal"

"But ..."

"Let them write whatever they want" he said, getting up and picking up his phone. "I'm not going to speak; you're not going to speak. I don’t care"

"At least they use words like" Pal "," Roommates "," Close friends "”

"I like what two “close friends" can do"

Richard grabbed Froy’s ass and kissed him with passion.

That boy was driving him crazy.

They had met recently; they started talking on instagram when he and Brandon started having problems. They didn't know much about each other, but they were discovering things about the other, and what he was learning about him was fascinating.

He was calm, homey, sweet and beautiful. He knew what he wanted in life, he had a clear direction for his future ... and the sex was wonderful.

He was absolutely submissive to him.

_

Froy was still trembling in his arms, his neck was very red and a little swollen, maybe he had gone too far, but the boy had never said the safe word.

"Froy, are you okey?" asked again "Tell me what you need"

"Water"

Richard went down to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, he also had a chocolate and the pack of cigarettes, he didn’t ask for it but he knew that the boy liked something sweet after sex ...the cigarette was for him.

"Here you go" he said, stroking his hair.

"Thank you"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I just want you to hug me"

Richard did so, wrapping his arms around him and gently massaging his back, feeling him relax slowly.

"Your phone rang" he said.

“Okey… it can wait”

Little by little they both fell asleep, late and without having dinner. They have been busy with more important things.

_

Richard went down to the kitchen in the early morning, his stomach was complaining.

He thought about waking Froy up to join him, or maybe bring him something to eat in bed, but he looked so peaceful sleeping after the intense sex session to which he had subjected him.

Such a good boy.

He took a tray of sushi out of the fridge and sat down to eat.

There were a few messages on his cell phone, but one in particular caught his attention.

He looked at the clock, it was late, it would be even later on the other side of the ocean, but he answered still. In these crazy times, with changed routines and schedules, maybe he would be awake.

"I’m very good, T" he typed "How are you?"

He was surprised when the answer came a few minutes later.

_"Great!" replied "I was going for a run"_

Richard looked at the clock; it would be around seven in the morning there.

"What a healthy boy"

_"This quarantine is killing me ... in fact, my mom's food is killing me"_

"Go exercise, I don't want to distract you”

_"You can distract me whenever you want"_

Richard laughed; they could never stop flirting.

"See ya"

Taron marked his last message as read and did not write again. He had to put a stop to that game, or whatever they did when they exchanged messages, they were not going to get anywhere, it was not worth the effort to get blue balls once again.

_

Froy looked confused while looking at his phone and that caught Richard’s attention.

  
"What is happening?"asked.

  
  
"Taron just followed me on Instagram" said "Should I follow him back?"

  
  
"That’s your choice, baby"

  
  
"We don't even know each other" noticed "Oh God, maybe he read some of the articles about us"

  
  
"Probably, yes"

Froy followed him and spent several minutes exploring his photos, they were not many, and apparently he was not very active on that social network.

"Why on Earth did he post a photo with his girlfriend on his birthday but not on her birthday?" asked "Or Valentine's day, or New Years Eve, or with his Golden Globe?"

“Ask him”

"I'm not going to ask him, it was just an observation. Look how staged the picture is, she's so groomed”

"Yeah, and people thought they were, oh so very cute, so it worked"

"Did something happen between you and him?"

“Nop”

"Did you want something to happen?"

  
  
"That doesn’t matter anymore"

  
  
"Does he want to get your attention, or my attention, or…?"

  
  
"Probably, because I didn’t answer his last messages" he explained.

  
  
"And why did you do that?"

  
  
"Because I’m sure that he wants to know if I am with you"

  
  
"Say yes, what is the problem?"

Richard looked at him and hesitated a moment to tell him the truth. Taron had been partly responsible for his separation from Brandon after all.

"He is ... a confused boy" Richard explained.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Nothing, it's just that ... he wanted to do things that he doesn't feel ready to do because the moral part of his brain is stronger than the desire part"

"Oh, I think I get it"

"And I really can't blame him, because we all have been there at some point"

"Well, that explains the awkward pictures"

“I guess”

“You liked it”

“Yes, it was just a picture and it was his birthday” he explained “He’s my friend”

“He's not even smiling”

“Can you stop analyzing a simple photo?" he said "It is just that: a photo on a social network, which means that it is designed exclusively for others to see, get approval and create a kind of fantasy about a reality that no one knows"

"That’s the reason you don't upload a photo with me?"

"My relationship with you is mine, and I’m not interested in showing it because a photo is not going to change it" he said "Also ... I do not want to give explanations if we broke up"

"Oh, so you think we are going break up"

"I don’t think that, but I have already gone through something like that and I don’t want to repeat mistakes again"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with Jenna, almost at the end of the relationship" he said "We were both so sad, we had already talked about breaking up, but we both had important projects, so we continued together and looking like a happy and beautiful couple"

“Why?”

"Because none of us wanted to talk about a separation at a movie premiere, or have to justify the absence of a partner on the red carpet"

"Oh, I see"

“Sometimes you only stay with someone because it is beneficial for both and the career”

"Oh, then I get this picture even more"

“Just drop that phone already!”

“Try me”

Richard started chasing him around the house, trying to take the phone away from him, which ended up on the floor and the two of them in bed.

Hard kiss. Lips, teeth and tongue.

Richard started kissing down his neck when he heard it.

“Wolf”

The safe word stopped Richard completely.

"Are you alright?" asked.

"Do you ... do you really think we're gonna break up?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, Froy" he said honestly. "I really hope not, because I really like having you around"

Froy sat on the bed, pulling away from him.

"What happens?" Richard asked.

"It's just that ... I think I'm in love with you"

Richard looked at him surprised for a few seconds, and then a big smile formed on his face.

“Look at you” said “You’re so beautiful”

"Just beautiful?"

"No Froy, you are so much more"

“But…”

"But maybe I need more time to fall in love with you" he said "I'm on a good path"

"Really?"

"Froy, listen to me" he said, holding up his hands. "I knew the airports were going to close, I was able to buy a ticket and quarantine with my family. I miss them, and this could have been a good opportunity to spend time with them… but I didn't”

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to continue getting to know you” he explained “ I rented this beautiful house so that we could both have our love nest ”

"Love nest, cheesy"

"You make me feel beautiful things ... it's just that I'm still a little hurt, and it's hard for me to open myself up completely"

"It's about Brandon?"

"Not really"

"You can tell me anything"

"Someday ... just give me some time"

"Time is what's left lately"

"Not inside this house"

Froy bit his lower lip and started again what he himself had stopped.

_

There was a storm outside, one of those windy and thundering spring storms, but with some water.

The music was loud, he thought it was the Arctic Monkeys, but he wasn't sure, Froy's moans and the sound of meat crashing echoing off the walls.

Richard was lying on the bed, and Froy on top of him, handcuffed to the bedposts. His hands were firm on the boy's ass so that he would not move while he fucked him hard, penetrating him with precise and rapid movements up and down.

“Holly shit!” moaned.

“Yeah ..." Richard moaned back "Maybe with your hands tied you won't grab your cell phone anymore”

"Oh, right there, just right there"

"You're so ... fucking ... gorgeous"

"Oh God, I can't" said Froy, exhausted "I can't anymore"

"Oh yes you can, of course you can"

Richard kept moving his body up and down, bouncing off the mattress, hitting that precise spot that was about to explode.

“Oh shit… oh…”

He wasn't done with him yet.

He released Froy's hands and stopped his penetrations, hugging the boy tightly to his chest.

"My God ..." the boy moaned "Oh my dear God"

"Shh ... I know" said Richard, trying to calm him down "But this is far from over"

“I can’t…”

Richard decided to ignore him, if Froy wanted to end the sex session he just had to say the safe word, and he didn't.

The little son of a bitch loved that game as much as him.

Richard easily rolled him onto the bed, making his sweaty back rest on the mattress, and placed one of his legs around his waist and the other over his shoulder.

"You can do this" whispered over his ear "You’re my beautiful boy"

Froy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to contain his moans and delay his orgasm. Richard stared at him fascinated, memorizing every faction of the boy as he enjoyed himself.

Little by little his moans became just sighs, and his breathing was slower and calmer.

"Look at me" said Richard.

Froy did so, and felt his lover's hand on his neck, squeezing carefully. He couldn't help but bite his lips and smile.

"Do you really like this, don't you?" Richard asked, brushing his lips.

"Yes"

Richard tightened his hand a little more around Froy's neck and stuck his tongue inside his mouth. He came out almost completely of his body, but then he went back inside, drowning a moan in each other's mouth.

“Do you feel that?” asked.

“Fuck yeah”

“Tell me, tell me how you’re feeling that”

“So good… Rich, so good”

“Good… just like you”

"It feels so good ... but I want it hard"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!, please ... hard"

"Since you're asking so nicely"

Richard started to accelerate his movements slowly until they became rampant, filling the room again with moans, screams and suctions that covered the storm outside and the music in the room.

He tighten Froy's neck a little more, he didn't hear the safe word, so he let out his lowest instincts, going into a deep trance prior to the orgasm.

“Fuck!” Froy shouted.

“Come, come for me”

Richard felt his come, warm and sticky on his skin, and he was so close, so close.

“That’s right, beautiful” said, almost coming “That’s right, T”

"Oh, God"

Richard let out the final moan shamelessly, collapsing into Froy's body, both of them covered in sweat and cum, but it didn't matter, they were too tired to move.

_

It was still raining the next morning, and Richard wished he had an employee who could bring them breakfast to bed.

However, the dirt around them caused him to stand up and join Froy under the bathroom shower.

It was almost noon when they went down to the kitchen in their robes; it was absurd to put on clothes when they both knew they would go back to bed soon.

"What’s a T?" Froy asked.

"What?" Richard asked, squeezing an orange.

"Last night, in the middle of your orgasm you said: "T""

“It’s just a letter”

“Yeah, I know… but it can also be something… or someone”

"Oh?"

Froy looked at him expectantly across the table, waiting for an explanation with a funny and curious gesture.

Fuck, he thought. Maybe it was time to tell him a few things if he wanted that relationship to work.

And he totally wanted to.


	2. Sugar baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to play too, he's just a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!, hope everybody are doing great.
> 
> Remember that english is not my native lenguaje, so be nice... and maybe if you want to be my next editor you can write me here or Tumblr.
> 
> https://khaleesi-ren.tumblr.com/

Richard was asleep on the sofa with a book on his chest. He had no idea what time it was, they hadn't even had dinner.

Froy spent a few hours talking to his family and friends, and other hours exercising.

He didn't like the mess, so he started tidying up the small table in the living room a bit. It was at that moment that Richard's cell phone vibrated and his light came on. It was blocked, but Froy was able to read the letter "T" clearly.

He had his suspicions about the person to whom that "T" belonged.

It would be very easy for him to place Richard's thumb on the screen and unblock the device, but he wasn't going to do that, he wasn't a jealous teenage girlfriend.

The cell phone vibrated again… 

_ Fuck it.  _

Carefully he brought Richard’s thumb up to the screen and the entire cell phone was ready to be scanned.

Indeed "T" was Taron, and they had been talking every day for weeks, even before the quarantine began.

Scrolling up and down inside their whatsapp chat could read some interesting things.

_ “Wish you were here” _ Richard wrote.

_ “I’m so sorry about that night, you know I feel the same” _ Taron wrote.

A picture of Taron after taking a shower.

A picture of Richard in bed.

Some memes.

_ “He knows about us” _ Richard wrote.

_ “I dream with you every night” _ Taron wrote.

A lot of audios.

The last message was a response to a photo that Richard had posted to his Instagram stories.

_ "Beautiful" _ was Taron's response to the post.

_ "Beautiful you"  _ Richard had replied.

_ "You can send me photos without everyone seeing it" _ replied Taron.

However, Richard had not replied.

_ "Are we okay?" _ Taron asked almost an hour later.

Froy had seen enough. He put the cell phone down on the table and sat on the couch, right next to Richard. He stroked his hair thinking how beautiful he was, how sweet he was, how passionate he was.

Slowly he woke up, and his blue eyes fell on him.

"Wow" Richard said "I'm about to make that comment about dying and going to heaven because I have an angel in front of me ... please stop me"

"Don’t be cheese, Rich"

"That’s your fault"

Froy let Richard kiss him, at that moment it was what he needed most.

He needed to feel him.

_

On any given night, lying in bed after having sex, Richard spoke. He hadn't asked him, hadn't mentioned it, and hadn’t suggested it.

Richard made the decision to tell him something private, intimate, and painful.

"I was in love with Taron" he said.

"Rich ... oh my god"

Both sat on the bed; they were still naked and smelling like each other's sweat.

"We were filming, and we were together all the time" he said. "We spent about eighteen hours together every day ... and we were both single and we went out almost every night to bars and clubs. He stayed in my apartment sometimes and I stayed in his apartment too”

Froy listened intently, holding his hands up in support.

"Maybe I misinterpreted some signs" he continued "And one night I told him that I felt more than a friendship for him, and I tried to kiss him ... and he, well, he told me that we were just friends, and he apologized for doing things that maybe they could confuse me”

"What kind of things?"

"He is ... very touchy, you know?" He explained "And he likes to provoke in general"

"He’s really beautiful"

"Oh yes, and he knows it" he said "There was a kind of game ... like a game of seduction and provocation, and ... nothing ever really happened, because he was the only playing"

"What was that game like?"

"Like ... dancing very close, talking very close, complimenting us, sending us suggestive messages… he used to kiss my neck when we hug" he explained "I ended up with blue balls, and he sleeping in my couch"

"Are you sure he was just playing around?" Froy asked.

"Yeah ... it was complicated" he said, doubting "He is a professional provocateur"

“Asshole”

"Froy ... I’m exactly the same" he confessed "With the difference that I don’t leave men with blue balls; I put them in my mouth until they come instead"

"Then you are not like him"

"He keeps texting me" he confessed "But the difference is that I’m no longer in love with him ... but I still feel that fire, that desire and that rage for not having been able to have him"

"There are not many men who say no to you" Froy observed "Not even heterosexuals"

“Oh, curious heterosexuals are a weakness; I must admit it" he said, laughing. "But he was so ... magnetic, confident, seductive ... God, the kisses, the kisses were real."

"But ... if the kisses were real when filming, why didn't he want to kiss you later?"

"Because we were acting" he replied "Kissing off the set meant crossing a line, behind that line there were no excuses. Taron would have no excuse"

"But then, if he really kissed you ... he was into you"

"I told you ... he is one of those men who likes to leave you with blue balls, but he doesn't have the courage to put them in his mouth"

"Fear, maybe"

"I don't blame him" he said "It's not easy for some men"

"But, he hurt you"

“Oh, it wasn't that bad. When the movie ended I moved to L.A and met Brandon. He helped me a lot"

"Did Brandon know about this?"

"Yeah ... he found some messages on my cell phone, and he was not happy about it"

“What happened?”

“Brandon took my phone while I was texting with Taron and he… and he send him an audio right there in front of me”

“Shit”

“He insulted him really bad, call him a slut, a bitch, and suggested him to leave me alone because I was in a relationship”

Froy wasn’t happy either, he couldn’t blame Brandon, he couldn't undo Richard's past either. It seemed Taron was going to be a part of his life for a while, and he had to accept that, and accept that Richard would always have a weakness for his friend.

Richard was there with him, not with Taron.

“We have a huge fight after that” followed “A couple of days later I left to Spain to shoot… and, he never really trusted me again”

Richard looked so sad that Froy’s heart broke a little.

“I’m so sorry” said. 

Froy thought Brandon had been unwise to be angered by insinuating messages that would go nowhere. Maybe he was more open-minded; maybe he wouldn't mind being part of that game someday.

He was more intelligent.

He wasn’t going to allow anyone to ruin their relationship, even if he had to give in… maybe he could have some fun in the process.

"I think is sexy, tho" Froy confessed "… that game"

"You think?"

"Yeah ... as long as you stay here with me" said

"Always..."

"As long as you fuck my brains out every night"

Froy approached Richard and climbed on top of him, he was still naked and dilated, and Richard was starting to get hard again.

"I could allow Taron here, with us, in the same bed?" Froy said.

"Would you do that?"

“For you?… of course”

He groaned softly when he felt Richard inside him again... so easy.

"I would do anything for you" he said "Just tell me"

"Would you let yourself be screwed by him?"

"I would it if you were watching"

"Oh shit ..." he groaned "Of course I'd be watching the two of you fucking"

Froy took one of Richard's hands and put two of his fingers inside his mouth.

"Tell me more" he said, before sucking.

"But then ... then you ask for me, because you want me" continued "And I join, and you two want to give me everything, because both are good boys and like to share"

"I could use another dick right now" he said, taking his fingers out of his mouth "Maybe Taron’s dick while you keep fucking me like this"

They weren't going to last long; they'd already had more shaky sex and were still sensitive.

Richard put his fingers back into Froy's mouth, too deep, watching his skin get redder and redder.

"So good ..."

Froy felt that perfect orgasm, again, and Richard held his body the rest of the night ... and his heart, too.

_

Richard returned home that day, safe and sound with some things to eat.

"Paparazzis?" Froy asked.

"Nop" replied "The chinstrap helps"

Froy was sitting on the couch with his phone in front of the television.

"Did you know that you can link the cell phone to the television?" he asked.

"I think so, yes. I never tried"

"I think I did it"

Froy pressed play on his cell phone, and the video started playing on the television. Richard was shocked; it was the sex scene he and Taron had filmed for Rocketman.

“What the hell, Froy?” asked.

"That was so fucking hot" said "How many hours were you filming the scene?"

"I don't know ... like four"

“Holly shit, speaking of blue ball”

Richard walked to where his boyfriend was and sat next to him. He hadn't seen the movie since the premiere in New York.

“Please tell me that bite wasn’t in the screept” Froy demand.

"It wasn't ..." he confessed "And he did it in every damn take. Left a mark”

"Was that part of the game?"

“Maybe” 

Richard smiled watching the scene again for the first time in so long.

“Do you wanna know something else?” asked, in a mysterious tone.

“Please”

“We didn’t have anything on” whispered in Froy’s ear.

“Nothing?... nothing at all?”

“Nothing at all”

Froy stopped the scene and looked at Richard. He took his hand and brought it to the hardness inside his pants.

"Look what your scene caused me" he said.

"Maybe I should do something about it"

Richard knelt on the floor and got rid of Froy’s pants.

Froy tangled his hand through his hair when Richard started sucking on it very slowly, enjoying every inch of his hot, hard meat.

Froy took his cell phone and pointed it at Richard, pressing the button that started recording.

"Look at me" he ordered.

Richard did so, and his blue eyes bulged on the screen of his cell phone.

That would be enough.

_

Richard had been careful to prepare dinner, he wanted to spoil his baby. It was Froy’s favorite dish and Richard was so proud of it that took a photo and put it on his Instagram stories.

Richard, on the other hand, made pasta for himself.

A few minutes later Richard's cell phone vibrated several times, and Froy knew who he was just by looking at his gestures.

"Does he want to play?" asked.

"No" he replied "He knows I don't eat meat, so he's asking me about the photo”

"You should tell him that you do eat meat"

“I don’t…”

“You do" he said, showing his cell phone "Do you want me to show it to him?"

"What the fuck, Froy!?"

Froy showed him the short video he had filmed while Richard was doing a blow job on him.

“Poor thing” said “He must be so boring and horny to send you a message about a food photo”

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh ... but he loves to play, then let's play"

Froy sent the video and Richard ran to him, but it was too late.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” he shouted, grabbing the phone.

"It only lasts seven seconds"

"You sent it… you just… sent it!"

"I sent it to Taron alone, not to the BBC" he said.

"But, but he can ..."

"What… post it online? Come on!”

"I'm not going to forgive you for this, Froy!" he said "You have gone too far ... you have ..."

Richard couldn't finish what he was about to say, because his cell phone rang on top of the table.

Froy snatched up his cell phone, and a smile formed on his face, but Richard still looked terrified.

“Go Richard!” Froy commanded “Don’t leave him waiting”

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter ;)


	3. Sugar game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron is a box full of sweet surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before to read, remember that english is not my native lenguaje, so be nice.

Richard took the cell phone, his hands were shaking.

"Answer" Froy forced him.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that?"

“Can’t wait”

Richard took a deep breath, and answered.

“Hello?”

"What the hell, Rich?" Taron said on the other side "Was that a mistake or what?"

"Probably yeah, sorry about that, mate"

"Don't you even sorry!" Froy said, indignant "Put on speaker"

"What?, no!"

"Do it!"

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Taron asked.

Richard looked at Froy and made the decision to please him, he was curious to see how far he could go ... and Taron too.

Froy hugged Richard by the waist and moved closer to the phone.

"Nice to meet you, Taron" said, greeting.

There was a pause on the other side, but only for a few seconds, it was obvious that Taron was confused and surprised.

"Nice to meet you too, Froy"

"How’s this new world treating you?"

"Oh ... sometimes good, sometimes not so good" answered "How about you?"

"Very good, as you could see"

"I saw"

"And what do you think?"

Froy winked at Richard, mischievous, increasing his nerves a little bit more.

"I think it was a mistake" he said. "Maybe you wanted to send the video to someone else. You shouldn't be playing with those things, you could really hurt his life and career"

Froy rolled his eyes, annoyed and bored.

"No, Darling" replied "It was precisely sent to you"

"I don’t know why"

"Relax, Taron" said Froy, taking the cell phone in his hands "Richard told me everything"

"Did he ...?"

"Don't worry ... I’m not his ex boyfriend”

There was another pause, apparently Taron was speechless, and Richard seemed awkward next to him.

"So ..." continued Froy "What do you think?"

"I ... well, I don't know" said Taron. "I shouldn't have seen something so private and intimate"

“Can you relax for a little bit?" Froy suggested “There is a pandemic outside. Learn to enjoy life, beauty, pleasure ... opportunities"

Silence ... again.

"Richard knows what I think" he said.

"Oh, but I don't know, Taron" Froy said "Why don't you tell me?"

"He’s just… too much for me to handle" confessed “He’s too much”

"I agree he's too much, but you can totally handle him"

"I tried ... but, it's complicated"

"Froy, enough" Richard said next to him, trying to get the phone out of his hands.

"It's okay, Rich" said Taron. "He's nice"

“Oh, thank you” Froy thanked “You’re so nice too”

"I hope we can meet when this is all over."

"Oh, but I don't want to wait" he said "Cut the call, Richard will call you back in five minutes"

“But, why?”

“Just do it”

They both ended the call, and Froy looked at Richard with a big naughty smile.

"What are you up to?" Richard asked.

"Let's have some fun"

Froy ran upstairs and threw himself on the bed.

The bedroom they shared was spacious and warm, it had its own bathroom and in front of the bed was a cabinet with a large television.

"Leave this, okay?" Richard asked "This topic makes him uncomfortable, and we've already talked about it many times, and ..."

"We're just playing" he said "Isn't that what he likes?"

"Yeah ... but just the two of us"

“Well, daddy. He will have to understand that I´m in your life now, and he lost his opportunity”

"Is that what you intend? To make him jealous or something?

"Not at all" said "He played with you all this time, play with him a bit too"

"I don't know ..."

"He must be bored and alone and horny" said "We are going to give him fucking good entertainment"

Froy took Richard's cell phone and linked the device to the television in the room.

"Now ... call him" said "Let’s make a video call"

At that moment Richard knew exactly what Froy intended… dear God, he liked that baby even more.

The two sat at the foot of the bed, and left the cell phone next to the television, after a few seconds, the image of Taron showed up in front of them.

"Hi Taron" Froy greeted.

"Oh, Jesus" he said "Can you guys be more attractive? Look at me, I'm a mess?

They could only see him wearing a white T-shirt and headphones on his ears. His arms looked bigger than he remembered, and his face was rounder.

"You look very beautiful, Taron" Froy said "Isn't that right, Richard?"

"White is your color, mate"

Taron couldn't help but blush, and they both noticed. His praise kink was still intact.

"Where are you guys?" he asked trying to change the subject.

“We are in our room" Richard said "Do you know that you can link the cell phone to the television?"

"Oh yeah" said "Wait a minute"

Richard looked at Froy and could feel how his boy was radiating anticipation. Gorgeous.

"There" Taron said "I can see you two on the TV"

"This is so nice!" Froy said "Don’t you think?"

“Yeah… I mean, kind of weird”

“Why is that, darling?”

"I never did something like this, I don't know"

"You should stop thinking that much" Froy suggested, putting up one of his hands on Richard's leg. "That moral part of your brain doesn't let you enjoy yourself."

“Maybe”

"You still haven't told me what do you think about the video"

Taron looked at Richard for a moment, he was still blushing, but his pupils were dilated and his breathing somewhat agitated.

"I'm a bit jealous” confessed "I've been a ... coward... and I know I've missed my opportunity"

"Well, yes darling, you lost him, Richard is with me now"

Richard looked at Froy, surprised and angry. Taron looked down suddenly. That had sounded so cruel.

"But don't worry" he continued "You can join us whenever you´re ready"

"Join?"

"You're just too cute, Taron" said Froy.

"He means you can join us in the same bed" added Richard.

“Oh…”

"You can still have Richard" Froy said "But he is with me"

Now Taron was completely red, but his eyes were even darker and brighter. A perfect mix of shame, desire and repression.

Froy kissed Richard, and he could no longer see Taron. He didn’t know what expression he had, or if he just decided to end the call. 

He just needed to clarify with actions what he had just said.

"Maybe I should go" Taron said.

"Go ahead ..." Froy challenged "Cut the call"

They kissed again, with a little more passion. Richard placed one of his hands on Froy's neck, and Froy stuck his tongue out of his mouth, playing with the other.

Nothing had changed on the television, Taron was still there with his red skin, his fast breathing and his bright eyes.

"Change of rules" said Richard, cutting the kiss "Froy is playing with us now"

“Are you in or out?” Froy asked.

Froy was beginning to lose patience with Taron. He was gorgeous, but he kept turning on himself, making excuses, conditioned by his morals, by his masculinity, by his doubts, and perhaps, by the way he was raised.

Richard began to kiss and bite his neck, and Froy could watch Taron on TV, of course he hadn't cut the call, he felt safe an ocean away.

He give him a smile, and Taron shyly returned it.

He was in. 

“You know what, T?” Froy said “May I call you “T”?”

“No” replied “Just Richard”

“Okey, sorry about that” 

He was definitely in.

"I was in bed with Richard the other night" said "And he said your name"

"Is that true?" he asked, looking at Richard.

"Yes" Admitted "I couldn't help it"

"He was fucking me so hard" added Froy "And when he was about to come he said" T ""

“Well… he knows I think about him too”

“Interesting” said Froy “I should start thinking about you too”

“I don’t want you to think about me” said Taron “I want you to suck his dick, now”

Richard and Froy were surprised, but eager to obey.

He was so, so in. 

Froy knelt on the floor and opened Richard's jean, who was watching Taron on the television.

Taron moved his body back so that the image could be opened further, and reached inside his sweatpants.

Richard reached out for the television, Taron reached out too, trying to catch him up. They softly groaned at the same time, looking at each other, so close and yet so far away.

It was a little frustrating, but it was the only thing they could do. Froy's idea had been a good one, and perhaps it would serve to encourage Taron to embrace his wishes, and not run away from them.

The future looked promising.

“Don’t come to fast” said Froy, using his hand.

Richard turned his attention to him: pink cheeks, green bright eyes, thick lips, small freckles on his nose.

Too beautiful.

Richard stroke his soft cheek, and then brush his lips with his thumb. Froy sucked him in, still moving his hand down there.

"Come here a bit"

Richard kissed him hard, he was never going to get tired of kissing that boy. His lips had a softness he had never felt before, sweet, almost virgin.

“Guys?” Taron called “I can’t see”

“Oh, don’t worry, T” Froy said “This is just getting started”

“I told you not to call me T”

“Ups”

Richard smiled, that baby was terrific. His personality made him get even harder.

"Your boy is so rude, Richard" Taron said "Do something!"

"It's mostly good ..." he said "But he misbehaves when we have visitors"

Taron smiled on the television, he knew what Richard was going to do, and he was eager to watch.

Richard stood up and took off his shirt, standing completely naked in front of them both.

"Shit!" exclaimed Taron "Look at you"

"Get naked, Froy" Richard commanded "Now"

"Are you going to listen to him?" he asked.

"You wanted to be part of our game, baby" Richard said .

Froy was both angry and excited. He couldn't believe the power that Taron still had over Richard. Nevertheless Froy obeyed and took off all his clothes.

"Not even close" Taron said from the television.

"Fuck you!"

"So rude"

Richard took him by the arm, pressing on his skin, shaking him a little. He sat on the bed and crossed Froy's body over his legs, leaving his beautiful ass ready for him.

Richard spanked him hard, making him moan with a weird kind of enjoyable pain.

"Do you remember that time you spanked me in that club?" said Taron.

"What?" Froy asked, surprised.

"You shut up!" Taron said.

Richard spanked him two more times, watching the smooth skin of his butt turn red.

"I thought you forgot" said Richard. "I thought you were just too drunk."

"Oh ... I was" he said "But I remember, I still masturbate with that memory"

"I want to know" Froy sued.

"That ass is not red enough" said Taron.

Richard spanked him a couple more times, filling the room with the sounds of hurting flesh and his groans.

"We were in a nightclub once ... so drunk" Richard started "Taron went for a drink that I had asked for, but he spilled it on the dance floor before arriving"

Richard had released Froy. The boy sat on the bed to hear the story and pat his bottom to ease the pain.

"I got really mad, I really wanted that drink" he continued "So ... I threw him against one of the columns of the club, I turned him over, and spanked him a couple of time"

Froy looked at Taron, surprised, but the man didn’t take his eyes off of Richard, all his attention was for him.

"I will never forget his face" he continued.

"What did he do?"

"He hugged me and apologized, like a good boy ..." he said "I could feel it against me ... he was hard"

"And that's how the game started" added Taron.

"So ... you know then ..." said Froy.

"The only thing I know ..." Taron replayed "Is that what turns me on the most in this world, is leave _ him _ turn on"

“And you win every time”

“I can come by just thinking that he’s hard for me”

“Well, I think it’s a waste” Froy thought “Luckily I’m here”

Froy guided Richard's body on top of him, settling him between his legs, kissing him hard, touching his skin.

He looked up at the television when Richard was hidden between his neck and his shoulder, and sighed with pleasure while still looking at Taron. He had returned his hand inside his pants.

“I’m getting the lub” said Richard.

“Do you masturbate watching porn, Taron?” Froy asked.

“Maybe”

“What kind of porn do you like?” asked “Oh wait, let me guess: Lesbians?”

“Amateur”

“Oh well, then you’re in the right category”

Richard came back and turned Froy around on the bed. He put lubricant on his hand and massaged his dick a few times before guided him toward the boy's entrance.

“Ready, beautiful?” asked over his ear.

“Yes” Taron answered the question that wasn’t for him.

“I wanna see you” Froy said.

“Not yet”

“Shouldn’t you use your fingers first?” Taron asked.

“Aw, sweet” Froy replayed, mocking him “He must believe in unicorns too”

Richard slapped his ass, hard. Froy didn’t see that coming so he moaned with pain.

“Stop being so rude!” told him. 

“But…”

“Enough!” 

Richard covered Froy’s mouth at the same time he started to shove his dick inside him.

“He likes to be split open by my cock” said.

“A baby whore”

“I love it… shit”

“Feels good?” Taron asked.

“Amazing”

“Fuck him hard” told him “I wanna see you so bad”

Taron didn’t need to ask him twice, Richard started to fuck him firm, steady and fast.

“Bless high definition” Taraon said “Look how red he is”

Richard kissed his cheek a couple of times, he didn’t want to upset him, or to hurt him. He didn’t remove his hand yet, he was scared that Froy could say the safe word and that would be a massive turn off.

They were just playing.

“My beautiful baby” whispered in his ear.

Richard pressed him even more against the mattress, but he began to loosen his hand over Froy’s mouth.

No safe word.

Taron groaned from across the ocean, but they could both hear him so clearly, as if he was in the same bed. He had pulled his dick out of his pants, and they could both see it in all its glory.

“Long time no see” said Richard “Looks even cuter on TV”

“Just like your ass”

Froy shifted uneasily under him, and Richard knew he wouldn't be liking the conversation.

“Do you promise me that if I take my hand off you will be a good boy?” asked.

Froy shook his head affirmatively, and Richard removed his hand.

“Don’t stop!” Froy said.

Richard smiled, his baby would never disappoint him.

“Oh, don’t worry about that”

Richard decided to please him, and positioned his boy on top of him, face to face. It didn't take long for Froy to attack his lips as he sat on him, receiving him inside.

They both decided to ignore the man on television for a moment… but just a moment. They could create that perfect combination of raw and sweetness that made them forget about the world.

“Oh, fuck!” Froy moaned.

“Did you find that perfect spot?”

“Yeah”

“Keep riding me like this”

Froy kissed him hard as he moved faster and faster.

“Fuck yes… oh yeah, Rich”

“Feels good?”

“So fucking good!... oh my god”

“Christ!, he’s so bloody loud” Taron judge. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re not used to have someone screaming on top of you” Froy said, laughing.

Richard spanked him hard for that disrespectful comment.

“Yeah, do that again!” asked, moaning.

“You can’t get enough, eh baby?”

“Never”

“Cover his mouth again!” Taron asked.

“I’m sorry, T” he apologized “But his moans can travel directly to the tip of my cock”

Froy hidden Richard in his neck, looked at the TV, and showed Taron his middle finger, triumphant. However, instead of getting angry, Taron returned the smile... and the middle finger, carrying it to his mouth later, sucking.

He was a box full of fucking sweet surprises. 

“Mmm… those moves must feel so good” Taron said.

“So fucking good” Richard replayed “He could be the best polo player ever”

“I like to ride a dick, not a horse” Froy said

“Your dirty mouth could fit my cock so well” Taron commented while still masturbating “That would be a good way to shut you up”

“I wouldn't say a word if you were fucking me, that's for sure” Froy fired back.

“Oh God… shit” Richard moaned and laughed at the same time “Enough you two”

“He started, daddy”

“Holy shit, Froy baby” Richard said “You drive me fucking nuts”

“I know”

“You too, T… fucking hell, you know you do”

“Of course I know” replayed from the TV.

Richard decided to change de position. He moved Froy's body and placed it on his knees and hands, just in front of the television.

“Come a little further ahead, T” Richard commanded “We want to have a close up of your beautiful dick”

Taron did it at the same time Richard started to fuck Froy hard again.

“Ahh, fuck!” Taron moaned.

“You’re gonna come to fast if you keep that rhythm” said Richard.

“Tell me how then”

“You know how I like”

Richard leaned over Froy's back and tangled his hand in his hair, pulling. He didn't want him to lower his head, he wanted him to look at Taron until he came.

“Very slow, T” whispered in Froy’s ear, but looking at the TV “Three times, short in the head of your cock, then two long stokes, up and down… then repeat”

“Fuck…”

“keeps looking at him” said to Froy, kissing his cheek.

“Bloody hell, that noise you two make” said Taron, tilting his head back.

“What would you do if you were here?” Richard asked.

“I’d put my dick in your baby's mouth and I’d kiss you senseless” 

“Do want” Froy said. 

“Of course you want” Richard agreed, sticking two of his fingers into Froy's mouth.

“I’m so close” Taron warned.

“That’s because you’re not obeying me” Richard said “I told you:  _ slow _ ”.

“I always obey you” Taron defended himself “It’s just so difficult to hold on while I look at you”

“I’m so close too” Froy said, almost crying with pleasure.

“No… no yet!” 

“Please”

“Stop!” shout “Both of you, stop”

Richard squeezed the base of Froy's dick and stopped moving, hearing a groan of frustration.

“Son of a bitch!” Taron insulted from the other side.

“I don’t want to see your hand moving, T. Did you heard me?”

“I hate you”

“No, you don’t” he said “Do you hate me, Froy?”

“Maybe”

“Slow…” said, starting to moving again “So slow”

Taron took a deep breath to try to delay his orgasm.

“Follow my rhythm” asked “I want your hand to move like I’m moving”

“The torture” Taron complained “Why?”

“Hard, Rich” Froy begged.

“You two have been in each other's throats since we started this” explained “And I don’t like that at all”

“Move, please!” Froy begged again.

“No” replied “Not until you two have apologized to each other”

Froy wanted to protest, he hadn't done anything wrong, but he also wanted to come so bad. 

He was going to say it, but he wasn't going to be honest. He wasn't going to apologize in a million years.

“I’m sorry” he said.

“Good boy” Richard said proudly “What about you, T?”

“I’m only going to say this for the same reason that Froy said it” confessed “I want to come… so, I’m sorry”

“I know neither of your mean it” Richard said, laughing “I just love how you two obey me”

“Fuck you, Richard!” Taron shouted.

Taron started to move his hand again, at the same time Richard moved his hips hard against Froy’s ass.

“I’m coming, oh God I’m coming” Froy moaned.

“Shit, me too” Taron moaned back.

Froy could see how that warm, tempting and surely delicious come came out of him and covered his hand.

His moan made him come too.

“Come on, Rich” said Taron, exhausted “We’re waiting for you”

“I’m already there”

“Fuck, you’re hot”

“Come over my ass” Froy craved.

Richard pulled his dick out and massaged it a few times, coming on his baby's ass under Taron's watchful eye.

“Holy shit” moaned one last time.

The three of them were stretched out and exhausted in bed, laughing and enjoying of the afterglow. 

“That was…” Taron said.

“...Awesome” Froy followed.

“...So hot” Richard added.

“... the best amateur I’ve ever seen” taron finished.

Both, Richard and Froy laughed, and they kissed. They kissed so sweet and lazy.

“Aw, you two are cute” Taron said.

“And you are a box of surprises” Froy admitted.

“And you’re…oh shit” Taron said, surprised “I think my sisters are awake”

“Oh no”

“See ya, guys”

And just like that, Taron was gone, leaving the room empty, cold and silent.

Reality fell on them like a bucket of water.

The first to move was Richard. He got out of bed and grabbed his phone, unplugging it and turning off the television.

“I'm going to get the charger” said “You need something?”

“Water”

Richard went downstairs, still naked, and reached the kitchen. He poured water into a glass and also decided to take a piece of chocolate, Froy always ate chocolate after having sex, he still didn’t understand why he wasn’t getting fat.

He plugged the cell phone and lit a cigarette, inhaling the smoke and feeling his body relax even more.

His cell phone vibrated in his hand. It was a message from Taron.

_ “Give that beautiful baby a kiss on the forehead for me” _

He smiled, Froy deserved much more than a kiss.

_ “I will”  _ wrote _ “Are your sisters awake?” _

_ “Yes, but none wanted to enter my room” _

_ “Have sweet dreams then” _

_ “I love you” _

Every time Taron wrote that confession, or said it to his face, his heart began to pound out of control. But for a strange reason, that hadn't been happening lately ... although maybe, he did know what the reason was… or who. 

_ “Me too, mate” _

Richard stubbed out his cigarette and placed the cell phone on the kitchen marble. It had been enough for that night.

When Richard went up to the bedroom again he found Froy in a dressing gown changing the sheets on the bed.

“Now is clean and fresh” said with a smile.

Richard walked up to him and gave him his water, Froy was tousled and still flushed.

“Here’s your water”

“Thank you”

“No, thank  _ YOU _ ”

“Why?”

“For what you just did” told him, hugging him from the hips “It was like… really hot”

Richard kissed Froy’s forehead, just as Taron had asked.

“What was that for?” asked, confused.

“Taron just send me a text” explained “He wanted me to kiss you on the forehead, and tell you that you’re a beautiful baby”

“Really?”

“You are, Froy… you’re much more than that”

“He’s really nice”

“Please tell me you didn’t do this just for me, promise me… if you’re uncomfortable...”

“Rich… I was just curious, and then… I liked it”

“Remember the other day that I told you I was on my way to love you?”

“Yeah”

“I think I’m already there”

Richard could feel Froy's body tense, and his beautiful eyes even brighter.

“What?” asked.

“I love you”

“Oh my God…” said, exited “No one had ever told me that”

“I hope you get used to hearing it”

Froy hugged him tight and threw himself to his lips, giving him a kiss that felt like the first, so new, so different.

“I love you too” said. 

Richard kissed him again and untied the knot on his robe.

“I feel bad for Taron, tho” Said Froy.

“What?.... no, he’s just…”

“He’s going to miss the second round”

Richard looked at him confused, but then smiled.

“Shit… I do love you”

They would never have enough of each other, so they started all over again, but that time without a viewer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. Thank you.


End file.
